For example, solenoid valves, which use a permanent magnet, with which a piston or anchor of the valve is held in a predetermined position, are known from DE 103 24 091 A1, EP 0 340 625 B1, EP 0 710 790 B1 and WO 94/23435 A1.
The solenoid valves described in these documents all share in common that their structure only allows a slight flexibility in terms of possible settings, and virtually no flexibility with respect to their use or operation.
During the application of solenoid valves from DE 103 24 091 A1, EP 0 340 625 B1, EP 0 710 790 B1 and WO 94/23435 A1, for example, there is no way to manually open or manually close the valve, since an electrical pulse on a coil provided for this purpose must be generated for respectively moving the piston or anchor into a position in which the valve is closed, and/or a position in which the valve is open. Given a valve that in this way requires power or energy to be opened, operation is thus not possible in the event of a power or energy outage. The ramifications of a power or energy outage are especially critical in particular in the field of extinguishing technology.
In addition, the structural design determines the force to be applied by the coils to move the piston or anchor, and thus the minimum electrical current to be conducted by the coils. This is disadvantageous, in that limitations are placed on the possible actuation, making it harder to replace a valve with another valve having another current requirement. It is possible to provide a separate actuation for a respective valve that provides the necessary minimum current. However, this constitutes an additional outlay, which affects the costs of the valve on the one hand, and poses an additional vulnerability to failure on the other. Various models could be provided already while configuring the basic valve, which are geared toward the respective standard. However, this is associated with a diversification of the manufacturing process, which also leads to increased costs, especially since limits are still placed on application even given a range of standards.
In light of the above, the object of the present disclosure is to provide a valve for switching fluids, in particular a sectional valve for an extinguishing agent line, which by comparison to the known solutions has a greater flexibility with respect to possible settings and/or use or operation. The disclosure is also geared toward a corresponding extinguishing system and a method for controlling such a valve, in particular such a sectional valve, for an extinguishing agent line.
A sectional valve is here understood as a valve in an extinguishing agent line with which a portion of the extinguishing agent line in which pressurized extinguishing agent is present is separated from an unpressurized portion of the extinguishing agent line (that can also transition directly into an end of the extinguishing agent line). Extinguishing agents can be present in the unpressurized portion of the extinguishing agent line, wherein this portion can also be empty (e.g., filled with air).
A first aspect of the disclosure proposes a valve for switching fluids, in particular a sectional valve for an extinguishing agent line, with a control valve and a working valve, which is designed for pilot control by the control valve, with a throttle bore that establishes a first fluid connection between an inlet of the valve to be pressurized and a piston chamber of the working valve, and a working piston with a first end face opposite the piston chamber that is larger than a second end face opposite the inlet, wherein the control valve is configured to open and close a second fluid connection between the piston chamber and an outlet of the valve, wherein the control valve further has: a control valve seat, an anchor that closes the second fluid connection together with the control valve seat when pressed onto the control valve seat, a magnetizable core and a control coil configured to exert a magnetic force on the anchor, such that the control coil lifts the anchor from the control valve seat to an extent that the second fluid connection allows a greater flow than the first fluid connection, wherein the control valve has a) a control spring, which presses the anchor onto the control valve seat, and against which the control coil lifts the anchor from the control valve seat, a permanent magnet, which in an actuation state is configured to hold the anchor lifted from the control valve seat by means of the core, and a magnet holder, in and/or on which the permanent magnet is held in the actuation state, and which permits a distance from the permanent magnet, and/or b) a permanent magnet, which presses the anchor onto the control valve seat by means of the core, and against the retaining effect of which the control coil lifts the anchor from the control valve seat, a control spring, which in an actuation state is configured to hold the anchor lifted off of the control valve seat, and a magnet holder, in and/or on which the permanent magnet is held, and which allows a distance from the permanent magnet for a transition into the actuation state, and/or wherein the control valve is configured to variably position the core along a force generated by the control spring.
A further aspect of the disclosure proposes an extinguishing system with an extinguishing agent line and a valve according to the disclosure.
Another aspect of the disclosure proposes a method for controlling a valve for switching fluids, in particular a sectional valve for an extinguishing agent line, wherein the valve has a control valve and a working valve, which is configured for pilot control by the control valve, with a throttle bore that establishes a first fluid connection between an inlet of the valve to be pressurized and a piston chamber of the working valve, and a working piston with a first end face opposite the piston chamber that is larger than a second end face opposite the inlet, wherein the control valve further has: a control valve seat, an anchor that closes the second fluid connection between the piston chamber and an outlet of the valve together with the control valve seat when pressed onto the control valve seat, a magnetizable core and a control coil configured to exert a magnetic force on the anchor, wherein the control valve is used to open and close the second fluid connection, wherein the anchor is lifted from the control valve seat during the opening process to an extent that the second fluid connection allows a greater flow than the first fluid connection, wherein a) in an actuation state, the anchor lifted from the control valve seat against a control spring that presses the anchor onto the control valve seat is held by means of the core via a permanent magnet, wherein the permanent magnet in the actuation state is held in and/or on a magnet holder, wherein the permanent magnet is removed to end the actuation state, and/or b) before an actuation state, the anchor is pressed onto the control valve seat by means of the core via a permanent magnet, wherein the control coil is configured to lift the anchor from the control valve seat against a retaining effect of the permanent magnet, wherein the permanent magnet is held in and/or on a magnet holder, and the permanent magnet is removed for transitioning into the actuation state, wherein in the actuation state, the anchor lifted from the control valve seat is held by a control spring, and/or with a step of setting a force to be applied by the control coil to achieve the actuation state by variably positioning the core along a force generated by the control spring.
In the present conjunction, “pressing the anchor onto the control valve seat” is understood as brining the anchor and control valve seat into contact, such that the anchor and control valve seat together close the second fluid connection. The term “pressing” here relates to producing a sealing pressing force between the anchor and control valve seat, and must here not be construed as being limited only to arranging the anchor between the pressing element and the control valve seat, and as the force acting on the anchor being directed toward the control valve seat, since the compression force, and hence the desired seal, can also be achieved by pulling the anchor into the control valve seat, i.e., given a suitable arrangement where a force acts on the anchor that is directed away from the control valve seat (see FIG. 2 of EP 0 710 790 B1).
On the one hand, the disclosure is based on the knowledge that the ability to remove the permanent magnet from the valve (or its functional location on the valve) is associated with manually switching the valve. If the permanent magnet serves to hold the anchor in the actuation state (i.e., in a state in which the sectional valve was actuated and is open), this actuation state can be canceled by removing the permanent magnet, so that the valve closes. By contrast, if the permanent magnet keeps the valve closed, removing the permanent magnet can yield a triggering in an actuation state. Given a suitable structural design of the sectional valve, it is also possible to combine these variants with each other.
On the other hand, it was recognized that a variable positionability of the core relative to its penetration depth brings with it a variable lift of the anchor, which can be used to adjust the desired or required attraction force of the control coil, since the acting magnetic force of the coil depends on the relative position of the control coil and anchor.
The control spring here acts indirectly or directly between the core and anchor, wherein the function of the control valve in terms of opening and closing the second fluid connection is only associated with a movement of the anchor, wherein the core remains at least essentially in its (variably adjustable) position.
The valve according to the disclosure is preferably provided as a sectional valve for an extinguishing agent line, so that the sectional valve is preferably configured for a pressure of the extinguishing agent in the inlet ranging from 5 to 400 bar, particularly preferably ranging from 10 to 140 bar.
Removing the permanent magnet must not be understood to mean that the permanent magnet would thus necessarily have to be completely separated from the remaining valve. For removal purposes, it is enough that the permanent magnet be removed from its normal position, in which it acts on the core (and hence possibly indirectly on the anchor), to a point where the effect of the permanent magnet is practically eliminated or at least reduced to under a threshold that equates to an elimination. For example, if the permanent magnet holds the anchor via the core against the force of the control spring, removing the permanent magnet is to be understood as moving the permanent magnet away from the core until the force of the control springs exceeds the retaining force exerted by the magnet on the anchor. Even if the permanent magnet is completely removed from the magnet holder, the permanent magnet can still be coupled with the valve as such, for example by means of a loss prevention device.
In an embodiment of the disclosure, the control valve is configured to generate a releasing magnetic field, which counteracts a retaining effect of the permanent magnet, wherein the control coil and/or a releasing coil are provided for generating the releasing magnetic field.
The releasing magnetic field can have a force effect that acts on the anchor in a region spatially separate from the permanent magnet on the one hand, and also act to weaken the magnetic field of the permanent magnet on the other (i.e., overlap the magnetic field of the permanent magnet and possibly even extinguish it). In this way, the releasing magnetic field can be used to control the valve. It is here possible to also use the control coil for generating the releasing magnetic field, even given a reversed direction of flow.
In a configuration of the above embodiment, the releasing coil is provided in the magnet holder.
Given a releasing coil provided in the magnet holder, actuating (i.e., applying a current to) the releasing coil makes it possible to influence the effect of the permanent magnet, so that its effect is selectively eliminated or at least diminished to the extent necessary.
In another embodiment in which the valve has the permanent magnet and magnet holder, the magnet holder is removable.
It is not necessarily the case that the permanent magnet is removed out of or from the magnet holder or shifted inside of the magnet holder for removal purposes, since the magnet holder itself or at least a portion thereof can be removable in design. It is also possible both that the magnet holder can be removable, and that the magnet can be removed out of or from the magnet holder.
In another embodiment in which the variable positionability of the core is present, the core is screwed, latched, clamped, bonded and/or positioned with spacers into a guide bushing of the control valve.
The guide bushing of the control valve ensures a desired positioning of the core along a (longitudinal) axis defined by the force generated by the control spring, wherein the core can be positioned at various locations (continuously or incrementally) along this axis, for example to bring the lift of the anchor to a desired level in this way.
It can here be provided that, once a desired position has been set, the core is fixed in this position, for example by welding, bonding, soldering, wedging, countering or in some other suitable way.
In one configuration of the present embodiment, the anchor can be lifted off of the control valve seat by partially unscrewing or loosening the core from the guide bush.
If the variable positionability of the core is retained in the use state of the valve, the position of the anchor can also be influenced, in that the anchor is entrained by the core when being unscrewed or otherwise moved out of the guide bush, and thereby lifted off of the control valve seat. This provides another way of manually operating the valve.
In another configuration, the control valve is designed to screw and/or latch the core into the guide bushing with the permanent magnet held in and/or on the magnet holder, and subsequently lift the anchor held by the permanent magnet via the core from the control valve seat.
The combination of permanent magnet and core must be brought close enough to the anchor for the magnetic force to outweigh the force of the control spring. Given a variable positionability of the core, the core (together with the permanent magnet) can initially be brought closer to the anchor, so that the anchor adheres to the magnetized core, so that the anchor can then be taken along given a counter-movement of the core.
Also described here is a valve for switching fluids, in particular having the features in the present disclosure, with a working valve seat, into which the working piston can be pressed to separate the inlet and outlet, in particular by means of a working spring, wherein the working valve seat can be moved along the working direction of the piston (e.g., along a force generated by the working spring), wherein the working valve seat is configured to be exposed to a valve seat force and follow the movement of the working piston with the working piston pressed into the working valve seat, at least with the inlet pressurized and the working valve closed.
The valve described here preferably has features that are indicated and explained further above and with reference to the exemplary embodiments regarding the control valve. However, the features of the working valve enumerated here can be regarded as an independent disclosure taken separately, so that the valve described here could also be configured with a control valve or the like that does not have the features enumerated in the present disclosure.
Described here in particular is a valve for switching fluids, in particular a sectional valve for an extinguishing agent line, with: an inlet to be pressurized and an outlet, a working piston that can be moved along a working direction, and a working valve seat, wherein the working piston and working valve seat are together configured to open and close at least one direct fluid connection between the inlet and outlet, wherein the valve is configured at least to close the fluid connection for exposing the working piston to a working piston force, wherein the working valve seat can be moved along the working direction, and the valve is configured at least to close the fluid connection for exposing the working valve seat to a valve seat force, wherein the working valve seat is configured to follow a movement of the working piston with the working piston pressed into the working valve seat, with the fluid connection closed and the inlet pressurized.
During the operation of an extinguishing system, for example, pressure surges can arise in the extinguishing agent, i.e., brief pressure spikes or rises. In a conventional valve with piston and valve seat, it may come about that the piston is briefly lifted from the valve seat during such a pressure spike, so that the valve at least briefly becomes permeable.
It has been recognized that such a behavior with a movable working valve seat can be suppressed or even eliminated, since the working valve seat follows the piston moved by the pressure surge, thereby at least reducing the undesired permeability of the valve.
In a configuration of the valve described above, the valve seat force can be produced by a working valve spring and/or a difference in area between an end face of the working valve seat relative to the working piston, and an end face of the working valve seat relative to the inlet.
In particular using an area difference to produce or support the valve seat force is advantageous, since a proportionality or at least a proportional percentage of valve seat force to the height of the pressure spike is here obtained, so that the valve seat force also increases given a higher pressure spike, allowing the working valve seat to follow the piston more quickly. The working valve spring can be advantageous if the applied pressure is (still) very low, so as to ensure a minimum force. Let it be noted that the “and/or” linkage in the preceding paragraph must be understood to mean that emphasis is thereby placed on three variants, specifically, first, that the valve seat force is produced by a combination of the effects of the working valve spring and area difference, second, that the valve seat force is produced by the effects of the working valve spring (without or even against the influence of an area difference), and third, that the valve seat force is produced by the effect of the area difference (or the differential pressure resulting therefrom) (without or possibly against a spring effect). However, it is here also not precluded that a suitable configuration of the valve can also be switched between these variants without any fundamental conversion of the valve (i.e., in particular during operation), even if an embodiment without this type of switching would be advantageous given the simpler structural design.
In a valve described here with a movable working valve seat, the movability of the working valve seat can be limited by the lifting range, in which the valve remains closed, wherein the lifting range can be comprised in particular of a respective stop above and below the end faces of the working valve seat.
In the movable working valve cylinder, a seal is advantageously arranged between the upper end face of the working valve seat and the end face of the working piston directed toward the inlet.
Further described here is a valve for switching fluids, in particular having the features in the present disclosure, and/or having the features listed here with respect to the working valve seat that can move along the force produced by the working spring, wherein the valve has a fluid flow signal generator with a bushing and a signal piston guided in the bushing with an outlet end face, to which a pressure prevailing in the outlet of the valve is applied, wherein the signal piston is held in a resting position by a signal spring in an unpressurized state, and a) the signal piston extends outwardly through the bushing, so that a position of the signal piston is discernible from outside, and/or b) the valve has a detection means for detecting a predetermined deviation of the signal piston from the resting position.
The valve described here preferably has features that were indicated and explained further above, both in general and with reference to the exemplary embodiments relating to the control valve, as well as those described here in relation to the movable working valve seat. However, the features of the fluid flow signal generator enumerated here can be regarded as an independent disclosure taken separately, so that the fluid flow signal generator described here could also be used in a valve for switching fluids, in particular a sectional valve, or the like which does not have the features enumerated in the present disclosure.
Described here in particular is a valve for switching fluids, in particular a sectional valve for an extinguishing agent line, with an inlet and an outlet, wherein a fluid conducting connection between the inlet and outlet is closed with the valve in a resting state, wherein the valve has a fluid flow signal generator with a bushing and a signal piston guided in the bushing with an outlet end face, to which the pressure prevailing in the outlet of the valve is applied, wherein the signal piston is held in a resting position by a signal spring in an unpressurized state, and a) the signal piston extends outwardly through the bushing, so that a position of the signal piston is discernible from outside, and/or b) the valve has a detection means for detecting a predetermined deviation of the signal piston from the resting position.
Conventional valves for switching fluids, such as sectional valves, do not provide for any integrated state representation, so that taking a look just at the inlet, valve and outlet area does not make it clear right away whether an actuation state (i.e., an open valve) is present. One way of arriving at a state representation is to display the signal used for actuation or show that the control signal was received. However, this does not yet ensure that this state representation also reflects the actual state, since even given a received actuation signal, a mechanical malfunction in the valve itself can prevent the working valve from actually being open.
The signal piston is exposed to the pressure inside of the valve outlet, and can used to easily realize such a state representation.
Let it be noted that the aforementioned bushing need not necessarily be a component separate from the valve body or the like. While the term “bushing” does also encompass this type of separate component built into the valve body or the like, it is also already realized by an opening (e.g., bore) in the valve body or housing of the valve. In other words, in the case of such an opening or bore, the housing of the valve or the valve body itself can be regarded as the bushing.
In a configuration of the described valve, the predetermined deviation is detected by a closing and/or opening of a mechanical, electrical, magnetic and/or optical contact given at least the predetermined deviation of the signal piston from the resting position.
Possible detection means include any elements or units with which the predetermined deviation can be detected, such as in particular mechanical or electromechanical switches, electrical contacts (contact between which is closed or opened by the deviation), reed contacts, Hall probes or light barriers.
In another configuration of the above valve, the signal piston has a seal relative to the bushing, which is located between the outlet and signal spring and/or in an outer wall of the bushing.
If the outlet is sealed relative to the signal spring, the signal spring is not exposed to the extinguishing means (or another fluid that flows through the valve and/or is present in the outlet), with a(n alternative or additional) seal also being possible between the signal piston and the bushing in the outer wall of the bushing.
In another configuration of the above valve, the signal piston, in particular given an unpressurized outlet, can be moved through exposure to an outside force in the direction of the outlet and/or opposite this direction to check the function.
A corresponding actuation from outside, for example by a user wishing to check the functionality of the signal piston and then indirectly of the valve as well, makes it possible to pull out the signal piston and/or press it into the valve, so that any blockage or other operational impairment can be recognized.
In another configuration of the valve, signal pistons and signal springs are dimensioned in such a way that the signal piston comes to abut against the bushing given a predetermined pressure in the outlet.
On the one hand, the abutment of the signal piston against the bushing can be used as an indication that the predetermined pressure was reached or is present, wherein a corresponding marking or designation can enable an easier recognition of the abutment. Just as any intermediate position, the abutment itself can in turn be detected by the detection means as an example of a predetermined deviation of the signal piston from a resting position.
On the other hand, if a corresponding seal or the like is provided in the area of the abutment, the abutment can also be used to achieve an additional sealing effect that is required or would be desirable above the predetermined pressure.